Telling Hermione
by maraudler
Summary: Oneshot - Harry panicking about proposing to Ginny. Hinny.


It was a warm summer's day at the Burrow, the sun shining brightly on to the overgrown, gnome infested garden. The Weasley's were lazily lounging on seats or, in Ginny's case, resting her head on Harry's stomach as he leant against the thick willow tree in a more secluded part of the field. She was carefully reading an old muggle storybook of Hermione's, enjoying the belief of 'fairy godmothers', whilst Harry happily played with the snitch he had been given by Dumbledore himself. After a minute of flying, the old silver wings fluttered feebly before having to be thrown back into the air again. Nevertheless, Harry's actions reminded him very much of a young boy who had once sat under a tree, showing off with a snitch just like his.

Bored, Harry tried talking to Ginny again, though she hushed him saying that they had 'literally been quiet for five minutes.' He chuckled and fiddled with long strands of his girlfriend's tomato red hair, watching her forehead crease and lips move slightly as she read. Just as he was opening his mouth to chat to Ginny again, Harry heard the sound of rustling leaves and a very familiar voice…

'Hi' Hermione said brightly, brushing off the long vines of the willow and walking up to the couple on the ground.

'Hey" Harry replied grinning up at his best friend. Ginny closed her book and sat up to face Hermione, beaming.

'Ginny, your mum wants you. She says you need to help her do something about a book?' She said.

'Oh crap, I forgot!' Ginny said, sitting up and brushing dirt off of her skirt.

'Book?' Harry asked, frowning at her.

'Oh it's nothing, just something she needs help with,' Pecking him on the cheek, she stood up saying, 'I'll be back in a bit', and walked out of the shadow of the tree. Harry watched Ginny's flaming hair flow behind her until she turned a corner and was out of site.

Hermione looked at Harry as he watched the spot Ginny had just disappeared. 'You coming?' she asked, turning to leave the shade the willow was creating. Harry glanced up at her and found himself saying, 'No. Wait. I actually wanted to talk to you about something, Hermione.' He stood up and walked to her, a politely puzzled expression crossed her face. 'Come with me.'

Taking her hand, Harry led Hermione across the uneven ground and out of the enclosed space of the tree. They walked uphill to an apple orchard, a little further from the dilapidated home. Finally, Harry stopped and turned to face the one person he could tell everything to without her laughing.

'What's the matter, Harry?' Hermione had a concerned look on her face as Harry cleared his throat nervously.

'Ok um, well… I've… I've been thinking about this for a long time. Ever since… well never mind…' Harry nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets, no longer looking Hermione directly in the eyes. She stayed silent waiting for him to go on. 'I um… I'm… I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me.' He blurted it out so fast that most people would have given him a strange look; however Hermione stood shocked for half a second and then positively squealed with delight.

'OH HARRY!' She threw herself at Harry in a wonderful hug, though quickly pulled away as she beamed at him. Hermione's cheeks flushed pink, as they always did when she was happy, and he returned a wide grin.

'You're the first person I've told, I don't know how Ron's going to take it…' Harry said, awkwardly scratching his neck. After a few seconds of imagining Ron's face, however, they both burst out laughing.

'Harry, that's wonderful! Wow, I'm so happy for you!' Hermione said, smiling wider still. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug once more.

'Ok, ok. Don't tell anyone yet. I haven't really figured… well, any of it out yet.'

Harry released Hermione and looked onto the Burrow. Ginny was in there. Ginny Weasley. Ginny… Ginny Potter. Harry felt his stomach flutter and grinned enormously. Hermione beamed at him.

For those precious moments, Harry Potter was elated; soaring higher than if he had even been on his broomstick. This was real. This was happening.

'To tell you the truth,' he said, his voice bringing him back to where he stood against a gnarled apple tree, 'I'm sort of really nervous.'

Hermione had been watching him carefully and ran a hand through her curly hair. 'Harry, let me tell you a story.' She said, crossing her, eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

'Oh, here we go.' Harry joked as, he too, folded his arms.

His friend grinned at her toes, slightly shaking her head. 'I promise you, this isn't about Cornish Pixies. I'm saving those ones for dinner.'

Harry laughed; the previous week, some specie of pixie had been discovered to possess a certain quality in its spit which was incredibly useful in speeding the process of concocting some potion or other. He hadn't found it all that interesting to be perfectly honest, however Hermione had rambled on, at almost every chance possible, about the many 'fascinating' uses and how the world of medicine would be turned around.

Hermione smiled. 'Ok, well, count yourself lucky. I was going to go on a big speech about you and how awesome you are and that there is no reason to be nervous about this. But you know what? You're Harry Potter and of course you're going to be nervous about this. Who isn't? That's what makes it so incredibly special. Ginny loves you, and it's going to be so so amazing. You'll be absolutely fine.'

Harry started to speak, but she quickly interrupted.

'And I'm helping you choose the ring.'

The sun was shining brighter than ever above the orchard, rays of light criss-crossing the fresh grass. Harry sighed.

'I know. Thank you.'

'That's ok.'

Harry pushed himself from the tree and Hermione looped an arm through his, as they began to walk.

'So, as long as we're walking back… why don't you give me that big speech on how awesome I am?' He said, grinning.

Hermione nudged him hard, as they both burst into loud laughter.

The summer breeze ruffled through the pair's hair as they wandered carelessly back to the Burrow, arm in arm, joking happily with each other.

Everything was going to be okay, Harry thought. And he couldn't stop the fluttering feeling inside him as pictures of tangerine hair and soft, hazel eyes replayed themselves over and over again inside his mind. Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
